


Skam DC Season 1: Trailer

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi, based on the original ofc but its different, fanmade skam remake set in washington dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?





	Skam DC Season 1: Trailer

Fake Happy by Paramore plays as an unseen figure drops a photo onto a school desk. The picture, taken with a selfie stick in front of the Capital, shows three girls - BROOKLYN CHANCE, an athletic-looking blond girl, NIA WESTON, a black girl with short natural hair, and WILLA LIU, a Chinese girl wearing wire-rimmed round glasses.

Pictures begin to fall faster and faster as the song continues. A strip from a photo booth shows KAI LINWOOD, a black boy, and JASPER MARKOWITZ, a good-looking boy, goofing around, JASPER jokingly kissing KAI'S cheek as KAI pushes him away, laughing.

A Polaroid falls, the picture showing a Filipino boy, THEO RIVERA, with his arms around a pretty Latina girl, HOLLY ROJAS CASTILLO.

Another photo drops, this one a selfie of two girls - THEODORA 'THEO' ROBIN, a plus-sized girl with short blue hair, and KEIRA BRIGHT, a feminine white girl. Right after it, another photo drops next to it, showing a black Muslim girl, SAFIYYA BASHIR, doing a peace sign at the camera.

Photos fall faster and faster. People who we have not previously seen, including JUDE, BLAISE, ELI, CALLUM, and AUGUST, can be seen among them, as well as various selfies showing relationships that we haven't seen yet - the boy squad (KAI, JASPER, CALLUM, and AUGUST), the field hockey team, the other boy squad (JUDE, THEO, BLAISE, and ELI) JASPER and WILLA, THEODORA and THEO, SAFIYYA and KEIRA, the girl squad (WILLA, HOLLY, SAFIYYA, KEIRA, and THEODORA).

The music turns off with a click, as if someone has turned off a radio. One final photo drops onto the pile - the same one that was the first one, only the part of the picture showing BROOKLYN and NIA has been ripped off, leaving only WILLA visible.

CUT TO BLACK.

The word "WILLA" appears on the screen. The text changes to read "SKAMDC: OCTOBER 7TH."

**Author's Note:**

> so - this is skam dc, another skam remake set in washington dc. i've been working on this for a while now and i'm really hoping that some people read it and enjoy it!  
i'll be uploading clips (chapters) as close to real time as i can, starting next monday.  
the official skam dc accounts are skam_dc on twitter and skamdc on tumblr, but you can find me at ijzermansrobbe on twitter and vanderheijdens on tumblr!


End file.
